<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>define love for me by WhimsicalSparky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192302">define love for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky'>WhimsicalSparky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hoodies, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literations of lives that are all different and sometimes similar.</p><p>pikorin. / drabble collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Rin/Utatane Piko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. oversized hoodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short and sweet and nothing more :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's one thing he likes about it: it's warm and soft like Rin's hugs.</p><p>— modern setting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piko isn't much of a fan of hoodies, though this doesn't stop Rin from giving him a hoodie on his birthday. It's an oversized gray thing with bright teal designs on the back, heaving at his shoulders. It's ugly as sin and he detests how the sleeves keep unfolding themselves.</p><p>But he keeps it because it's a gift from Rin. Bright-eyed and energetic Rin, who certainly picked the first thing she saw and thought it would look good on him. He remembers how her smile faltered when he wore the hoodie and it fluttered loose at his hips, a quiet, "Ah, I got the wrong size," slipping from her lips before she noticed.</p><p>He keeps it because after comforting his girlfriend over the hoodie, she talked about how hoodies feel like wearable hugs and it's amongst the reasons why she likes them so much—"It's nice in cold nights," she'd said, and chuckled afterwards at him as if she could see the gears turning in his mind.</p><p>And indeed, while he refuses wearing that ugly thing on dates regardless of Rin's insistence, Piko sometimes finds himself snatching it from his closet and draping its weight over his body when the night is particularly cold and he feels lonely.</p><p>It's one thing he likes about it: it's warm and soft like Rin's hugs. Reminds him a lot of her. It's easier to be lulled to sleep when he thinks of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin is starting to believe that there's some higher force arranging her encounters with Piko</p><p>— "suki kirai" au.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally 'oversized hoodies' but i decided to turn this into a pikorin drabble collection bc uhhhhhh pikorin doesnt have any of these, ok?! so. rejoice ig, pikorin nation??? and yes, i'll be dumping lots of drabbles at once bc prepaid hell is real ;;;;-;;;;</p><p>well. i'll happily hide in my hole with the knowledge that at least one (1) green bean out there is vibrating and maybe yelling in priv/dms/discord server(?????) about Sparky's PikoRins™. or maybe only dua is reading this. yes im looking at u, dua. come here, i'll shower u in pikorins</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin is starting to believe that there's some higher force arranging her encounters with Piko, regardless of how much he often annoys her with his ever-present cheer and insistence in confessions. She's imagined him giving up after a year of rejection; in truth, it only seemed to encourage him to try harder and learn.</p><p>He remains peppy like a starry-eyed schoolboy swooned by the clutches of first love, which in a way he is—but instead of an infuriating shower of affections, he learns her likes and dislikes and adapts accordingly whilst losing none of his cheer. Piko is, admittedly, better than many of the guys who asked her out. At least he knows when she's in a bad day and leaves if she needs space.</p><p>Now, it's not like she likes him or anything. But she can't say she hates him either. It's… strange, what she feels for Piko. He does annoy her, but he's a nice guy and she knows it. Rin does wonder if there is a middle ground between like and dislike.</p><p>So she definitely doesn't blush when he approaches her once class is dismissed. Not even the slightest warmth creeps to her cheeks, coloring the fair complexion a soft pink. No, it's wishful thinking. Maybe a bit embarrassment over this boy's persistence. It's nothing to do with a possible, pathetically small crush.</p><p>Piko looks happier than usual, though. "Hi, Rin. Got a minute?"</p><p>"Sure…" On the corner of her eye, she sees her brother slipping away in the crowd with a smirk hidden on his lips. The traitor.</p><p>"Nice. Uh, so." He hurriedly puts a hand on one of his backpack's pockets and takes out two shiny tickets. Light blue, a white drop with a cute smiling face on the side—huh, looks familiar. "What do you think of Hitoshizuku x Yama? Because, heh, I got some tickets and I was wondering if—"</p><p>"Wait, you got tickets to their concert?! How?! They sold out in a matter of hours!" she blurts out in her shock at seeing actual tickets of the new band she's been accompanying for a while. She doesn't consider herself a diehard fan, but she loves their story-focused songs.</p><p>(And she did spend time trying to fetch a ticket for herself, only for the website to keep loading forever. Once she managed to enter it, the message of 'sold out' practically blared out in red on her face.)</p><p>Piko scratches the back of his head, suddenly shy. "I actually meant to buy them for my cousin, but I didn't know she bought one herself. It's not a date, although I'm not opposed to it," here, he grins mischievously and Rin sends an annoyed glare, "but I thought it would be neat if we could… hang out? Know each other? That kind of thing."</p><p>He talks as if he is a transferred student who took a liking on her for a little act of kindness, like taking him on a tour in the school or showing him where the restrooms are. He talks as if he hasn't been favoring any sliver of attention from her, be it a frustrated gaze or a polite smile, in the last months.</p><p>Okay, fine. Piko is a nice guy and wouldn't do anything to her (unless he wishes to know why she's the star in the soccer team), but… something about this makes her heart beat a little faster. Certainly, it's anxiety over the concert. Yes, it's nothing to do with Piko himself. It's just the concert.</p><p>She flicks her tongue over her dry lips. "Alright, just because I really like them; it has nothing to do with you, idiot, so don't get any funny ideas!" she adds for good measure.</p><p>Not that it stops Piko from letting out a loud cry of joy and give a tight, unescapable bear hug (he even lifts her off the ground. What the hell? Since when he's this strong?) as he proclaims, "Thanks, Rin! I love you!" and she only screams at him to let go of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And here they are, a pair of misfits in a ragtag team enjoying the night's cool air as music blares out behind them.</p><p>— "panda hero" au.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lui's apartment is located at some dingy part of the town's outskirts, the building's painting bleached and walls covered in posters tearing themselves off from time and moisture. It's horrible in a way that makes Piko want to beat some reason into the boy's head and have him get a better place for himself, and cozy in a way that even Piko himself wouldn't mind living there sometimes.</p><p>It's where Miku decides to throw the party after their baseball team won another game—this time against Yukari's team and the bet was risky, no thanks to Gumi suddenly deciding that they're playing safe, but luckily victory came by the grace of Kagamine Rin knocking the ball away like a missile (she has more strength in her arms than he initially thought).</p><p>Piko favors the patio over the living room which is bustling with his fellow companions; they're jolly, clicking cans of soda and cackling their heads off from the good results. The music is uncomfortably loud, but at least the reeking smell of pizza and Lui's worn couch is bearable here.</p><p>As for Rin, she tears herself out the crowd and the many hands tousling her hair. She throws her arms around his waist and presses her face on his back. He feels her toothy grin against the fabric of his shirt, wetting it with saliva.</p><p>He turns, draping an arm on her shoulders and pulling her to him. "Hey," he greets, almost inaudible in the pounding rhythm of some electronic music and the cacophony of Miku screaming out lyrics and cheering.</p><p>"Hey yourself," Rin says back. She somehow still got mascara smeared over her eyes (it's the team look, proposed by Gumi and approved by Miku; everyone has it during games, including the boys, and though Piko finds it strange on him, he doesn’t really mind). "You moron, why are you here? C'mon, it's karaoke time and I wanna listen to your gorgeous voice."</p><p>"Gee, thanks." He pretends to be bashful at her compliment; he averts his eyes and gives a shaky smile that's not really shaky, his cheeks betraying no hint of embarrassment. He does admit he's not a good actor. "But I'm not in the mood."</p><p>"Not a party type, huh?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Fine." Rin takes out a wad of money and smacks his cheek with it. Her share from the bet, he supposes. "Guess who's gonna buy out the entire stock of mandarins?"</p><p>"Don't. You need that heater more."</p><p>She laughs, loudly enough that he swears it overpowers the music. She squeezes herself between him and the sill, then grabs both his hands and guides them to her waist so he's hugging her. He sighs; she could just ask. Rin is about a head shorter than him, which makes resting his chin on her fluffy hair quite comfortable.</p><p>And here they are, a pair of misfits in a ragtag team enjoying the night's cool air as music blares out behind them. For a troublemaker, she's really sweet at times though it's only once they're alone—to an extent, because the others can burst in the patio at any time and tease the hell out of them for being 'sickening sweethearts'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. drizzle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piko doesn't understand, but his eyes widen slightly in surprise and his cheeks feel warmer like he's contracted a fever, though his body's temperature remains the same.</p><p>— kimetsu no yaiba au.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smth like a kny au.... lmaoooooo idk man idk. i just thought it would be nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's raining; a drizzle that wishes to lull Piko to sleep. He doesn't rise from his spot at the engawa, even when stray droplets hit his clothes and face. It's a thin rain, clouds a light gray and filtering sunlight; a far call from the awful rain that made his rags cling to his paper-thin skin, back when he wasn't Utatane Piko yet. He thinks of walking into it, feeling it wash away the rest of his doubts and practice among the wet flowers.</p><p>This is comforting. He doesn't cower under the sound or the sight of it. He wants to go and gaze at the distance, at the person he once was and say, "I'm stronger now. I'm Utatane Piko."</p><p>He grabs a coin from his pocket and—heads for 'walk in the rain', tails for 'stay here'—flips it. Five turns on the air and he slaps it on his open palm.</p><p>Tails.</p><p>Okay. Maybe it's Kiyoteru preventing him from catching a cold and worrying Miki. He touches the rim of the glasses; is Kiyoteru alright, wherever he is? He misses him. It's strange how Kiyoteru died years ago, so suddenly that it feels like a bad dream. Piko still thinks sometimes that the kind-hearted man will slide open the front door and chuckle at Miki's annoyed remarks at his lateness and ruffle Piko's hair with a sweet smile.</p><p>He takes off the glasses and carefully places it on his collar. Suddenly it feels odd on his face, an expectation too heavy for him to carry, one he can't hope to accomplish.</p><p>"Do you like the rain, Piko?" It's a straightforward question, and he recognizes this voice.</p><p>He glances up at Kagamine Rin, though quickly averts his eyes back to the garden when he sees her bright smile. For some reason it's embarrassing to stare at it for more than a second. "A bit," he says, carefully as to not sound like another question. </p><p>Rin nods and sits next to him in a swift movement, bumping their shoulders together before he scoots away to make space. From this distance he sees how golden her hair is, bright and shimmering with the faintest rays of sunlight, and how blue her eyes are, clear like the surface of a mirror. Her earrings glint with a dull shine.</p><p>The drizzle grows harsher, nearing the roar of a storm. Piko wonders if he could lean on her shoulder and frame it an accident if he's quick enough. There's something in him that wants to know what makes this girl who she is, which leaves him confused as to why he wants this because it offers no immediate benefit. Plus, it's awkward—he's awkward. A gut feeling tells him that the last thing he wants is Rin thinking him a weirdo.</p><p>He's far from another Miku, that's for sure, but still.</p><p>(Though the same feeling tells him that Rin is too kind, too soft-hearted. She means well in every action and word. It's like she was born from sunshine and affection's gentle fire. Less human and more a personification of forgiveness and human kindness.)</p><p>"I don't mind this at all," she chuckles suddenly and, to his confused expression, elaborates, "Being here, with you. It's really nice. Your smell is so soft most of time, almost too delicate to pick it up, but when you're here it becomes easier to distinguish. I like your smell; it reminds me of forget-me-nots."</p><p>Piko doesn't understand, but his eyes widen slightly in surprise and his cheeks feel warmer like he's contracted a fever, though his body's temperature remains the same. How odd.</p><p>"Eh? Piko, your face is red."</p><p>He nods thoughtlessly, wondering about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bleeding heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The promise has been forgotten.</p><p>— "nemesis of the ruined kingdom" au.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground glimmers a warm amber under the sun's harsh light.</p><p>He knows this place all too well; a battlefield, flattened by horses and soldiers and decades of war, and a place he's visited more times as a child than most adults have. Bodies are buried here. Nameless faces with untold stories, ghosts that didn't return home. There used to have makeshift tombs as proof that those brave, fallen men once existed before the broken swords and pieces of wood wrapped together were ripped from the ground.</p><p>Once upon a time, Piko had promised to a girl from the opposing kingdom—the enemy kingdom, a girl belonging to the people who'd rained down arrows on his father's back and murdered his siblings one by one—that this war would end. He had promised to a girl, who'd dug graves and mourned with him, a girl as broken as himself, that they would live on.</p><p>A pinky swear, a blood pact. Sealed with their sweat and tears.</p><p>It feels so distant as he approaches the enemy army, his mind light-years away once he spots a certain blonde upon a white stallion. And Rin is absolutely stunning in golden armor, like a furious angel about to rain God's judgment upon sinners. He wonders if her sword is as sharp as her smile.</p><p>He remembers when she was a scared little girl, shivering in the cold rain and staggering to bring a sword for the tomb—an equal back in the time he was almost too weak to carry himself through self-imposed hardships. It was only fair, they'd told themselves, that the dead was given proper funeral rites; if all were dead then they would take the role.</p><p>They've strayed, however. Time has proved itself cruel, or maybe their bloodlines are truly cursed to destroy each other.</p><p>Rin lifts her sword and horns are blown along with the cheers of her army. For a second his resolve wavers. He thinks of the little girl of dirty blonde hair and bright smiles whom he might've loved once upon a time; but before him, he instead sees a queen of gold with eyes gleaming with hatred and lips set on a straight line.</p><p>(The promise has been forgotten.</p><p>Very well, then.)</p><p>His armor is heavy with the ghosts he'd buried, gone unhonored for far too long. The sun cowers behind storm clouds as if sensing another carnage and wanting nothing with it. Closing his heart to pain, Piko lifts his sword and hardens his gaze.</p><p>No longer a little boy of bleeding heart and trembling legs, but a king of silver who will end this war with his bare hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehhehe we all knew it was going to happen. Angst was coming for pikorin eventually</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>